


Fuck Zeke Yeager

by bakhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clubbing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe
Summary: zeke yeager bangs reader in the bathroom of a club
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Fuck Zeke Yeager

(Y/N) felt small, in fact, she’s never felt smaller than right now– even with the man of her dirty fantasies kneeling on the grimy bathroom floor in front of her. She could feel the cold wall behind her grow colder against her back, almost like a warning to run like hell, to leave and never look back at the man but she couldn’t bring herself to listen. With every touch, with every drag of his cigarette, with every goddamn smirk, she could feel the beat of the music outside reverberate excitedly inside of her chest with the butterflies in her stomach. Even though (Y/N) understood what she was getting into, she could only let out a cringe as she saw Zeke make eye contact with her again.

He gave her a wolfy grin, his hand finally dragging up her skirt as he took a hit of his cigarette, blowing it against the bare skin now in front of him. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him eye her as a predator eyes his prey.

“Whatcha thinking?” he asked casually, as if her cunt wasn’t almost spilling out of her thong. As if he couldn’t see the wet spot growing against the fabric, it was ridiculous how he played so coy and cool. It irritated her to no end.

“What do you think?” she snapped back, and though her statement was intended to be strict, it quivered. He hummed as he put out the cigarette near her heels, leaning to place a gentle kiss on a dimple on her thigh. She looked at his blond hair, at his fair skin, at how good he looked in a white button up, gross.

“You thinkin’ about how I’m going to fuck you in this bathroom, princess?” he teased, index finger trailing from her ankle to the fabric of her underwear. She could feel his teeth pull at her skin, a yelp escaping her mouth as she hit the older man’s shoulder. “You’ve got me so hard, ever since Eren brought you around your first semester,” he admitted as his finger toyed with the hem of the flimsy fabric. (Y/N) squeezed her thighs, disgusted that she was going after her friend’s older brother but something about Zeke lured her into his trap.

“But you already knew that, didn’t you, you little slut?” Another yelp left her lips as his hand made an impact against her thigh. She couldn’t speak, she couldn’t do anything but watch the man get ready to ravage her and she wasn’t sure if it was from her cringing at allowing herself to indulge in this pleasure or if she was nervous, or maybe both. In anticipation she nodded, not truly hearing what he had said. But she did catch what he asked her, “you want me to fuck you?”

She rolled her eyes, leaning her head forwards to meet his gaze. “Obviously, that’s why I’m still here,” she said. It was like an instant, in a second, maybe even a millisecond after she said what she said, his eyes darkening in lust.

“That’s enough out of you.”

His rough hands pulled down the fabric to the floor, parting her legs as far as they could with the panties around her ankles. Without another breath, his lips were against her bud. She could feel his lips curl up into a smile as little gasps left her lips and Zeke relished in her little whine of disappointment as he parted ways for a second to spit directly on to his fingers to massage against her clit. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes to focus on the pleasure and avoid thinking about who was giving it to her.

A gasp of content, a groan of satisfaction, all the noises she offered weren’t enough for Zeke, not yet at least. He craved to hear her beg for him, to moan on his neck, to scream over the music in the club.

"Look how wet this pussy is, you always walk around this wet, slut?” he taunted, leaning in again to place a kiss on her clit. “Or did I make you this wet?” His fingers dug themselves into her cunt, hooking instantly inside of her. Her hands found their way to his hair, pulling it as his fingers increased speed.

It could’ve given (Y/N) whiplash, the way he was sucking and kissing so gently against her bundle of nerves but going one-hundred beats per minute against her cunt. He savored the tangy taste she offered as well as the louder moans, the hands in his hair. He loved the feeling of girls just melting for him.

He placed a final kiss against her cunt as he stood up, thumb replacing his mouth as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. Her mouth widened as Zeke forced her to make eye contact, who was craving that primal connection. She felt wild butterflies erupt in her stomach again as she felt herself enjoying the pleasure and who was doing this to her–

“You mute, horny bitch?”

She groaned, not sure if out of annoyance or how near her orgasm was but Zeke didn’t mind as her head pressed against his shoulder in overwhelming gratification. She shook her head against the bone of his arm, a small whisper leaving her lips, “No.”

“Then beg to come, or I’ll leave you in this club to finish things off by yourself,” he growled into her ear. It felt intense, she could feel her fluids leak onto her thighs as his pace grew in speed, thumb rubbing repeatedly against her clit. But, there was no way she was going to swallow her pride to beg for Zeke, out of all people. He was lucky to even have his fingers inside of her. She’s known him for a while, she knew when to call his bluff. She shook her head against him again, Zeke groaning in annoyance.

She felt his other hand reach to her hair and pull it back to face him again, forcing her to maintain eye contact with loopy eyelids and a wide mouth. Like if it were an invitation, Zeke spit into her mouth, watching how she quickly closed her jaw. He leaned in to place a kiss under her ear, “Beg,” he whispered against the flesh of her neck. But the begging never came, unlike her.

(Y/N) let out a loud moan as her head slammed against the concrete behind her and if it weren’t for Zeke’s hand in her hair, she probably would have busted it. He watched as she squirmed against the wall, hands tight around his shoulders to keep herself up. It was overpowering, almost exhilarating the way he made her feel this way in less than five minutes. He let the woman in front of him calm down, an unimpressed facial expression replacing his once domineering one. “Okay, I see how it is,” he said, turning to the door with a cool expression.

“Wait, Zeke,” she called out, fumbling with her panties still restraining her ankles. He wasn’t actually leaving her, right? But why was he fixing his hair and pants, why did she feel _guilty_? “Are you actually leaving?”

“I told you what to do, you didn’t listen. Don’t have time for brats.” She could feel everything crash down, she could feel herself practically throw away her pride in the dumpster next to her.

“I’ll beg now, please? Zeke, I’m sorry, just– Fuck! _Please_?” she pressed herself against the doorframe to block his exit, arms around his neck. He looked down to her, witnessing how her eyes glinted with eagerness and how she purposely pushed her chest against his, her breast looking delicious from his angle. “I’m sorry Zeke, I’ll beg now,” she whined, running on the adrenaline rush she just got.

He reached down to lift her legs around his waist, panties hanging off of one ankle as he walked her over to the bathroom counter. She cringed at the feeling of the disgusting marble against her bare pussy, but the way Zeke was grinding his hips against her core was enough for her to ignore that thought.

“Zeke,” she breathed, placing kisses on the man’s neck. Her hand went in-between their bodies, palming at his hard cock from outside of his pants. She could feel him part ways a bit, the jingle of his belt exciting the most carnal parts of her. As quickly as he took off the accessory, the belt was looped around her wrists as they rested against her stomach. He lowered his pants enough for his cock to slip out, standing proudly and confidently against the white fabric of his shirt.

“S’ pretty,” (Y/N) commented as she spread apart her legs. “Might look prettier inside me,” she whispered as she batted her eyelashes at the taller man. His face kept that same unimpressed expression as before as he wrapped his hand around her throat, pressing her top half against the mirror.

“Gotta do better than that,” he taunted as he teased the tip of his cock against her wet lips, dragging to nudge at her clit. Her restrained hands grasped onto his forearm as she grinded against the dull pressure.

“Zeke, please, I need your cock inside me, need to be filled, please Zeke? I’ll be good now,” she whined. It must have been enough because he slipped inside of her slowly, groans from both bodies erupting inside the dim bathroom.

“Feel so full, so good,” she encouraged, hips bucking against him to get him to move. A smile etched on to his face, hand around her throat squeezing tighter.

“You need to learn a lesson.”

Zeke started to rut against her in a brutal pace, the angle they were positioned at easily grazing against her sweet spot. He watched how her breast bounced in her glittery top, looked how flushed out she was in the horrible lighting, felt how her legs tightened against his waist in desperation of deeper thrusts.

“You like it rough, little slut? Who would’ve thought a prissy bitch like you would come undone with a hand around her throat?” he asked, smacking away the restrained wrists that tried to sneak their way to her clit. He used his other hand to hold her’s to press against her chest, his cock hitting deeper with every thrust.

“Please let me cum, let me cum please? I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she begged, small tears bundling in her eyes as the pleasure grew. But as much as she begged, Zeke couldn’t feel bad for the woman in front of him.

Zeke could feel himself near the edge, with the pretty moans from (Y/N) and the way she clenched around him? It was too much for him, he had been craving this experience for months, and here he was! Finally drilling himself into her sloppy cunt.

“God, Zeke, cum inside me,” and that was all he needed from her. His thrusts halted as he released himself inside her, a loud groan of pleasure echoing in the bathroom. (Y/N)’s stomach fell to her gut, eyes widening in horror as he pulled away from her to lift his pants up.

“What are you doing Zeke?” she asked as he unrestrained her wrists from his black belt. “Told you I was teaching you a lesson, you either listen to me or you get nothing,” he explained, bending down to fetch the dirty panties on the ground to stuff them in his pocket. Legs still spread on the counter with his cum leaking out of her, skirt bunched up to her waist, he licked his lips at the sight.

“Better luck next time, call me tomorrow,” he said, opening the door wide to let anyone in the club see (Y/N) hurriedly get ready to exit the bathroom.

 _ **Fuck**_ Zeke Yeager.


End file.
